The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Mobile applications operating on popular mobile platforms such as iOS, Android, Windows Mobile, Blackberry, etc., provide a means by which to execute mobile applications. However, conventional solutions fail to provide a means by which support may readily be provided to users of such mobile applications in a simple and seamless manner.
For instance, conventional support methodologies for users of mobile applications and the businesses which support them include a user navigating to a separate website outside of the mobile application at issue, and sometimes on a different computing device, locating a website, locating a help or support section of the website, initiating a trouble ticket, and then describing via email or a web form what the problem is that the user encountered with the particular mobile application.
Even the most popular mobile applications which provide an in-app support button or link merely launch a separate web browser to the correct URL where a user may then provide a text description of the problem encountered.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing in-app live support functionality as is described herein.